


ice cold (alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright)

by ineedsomethingmore (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Coming In Pants, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Ice Play, Kink Exploration, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Temperature Play, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/ineedsomethingmore
Summary: Sanji finds a creative way to deal with Ace's absurd body temperature.Prompt #8: temperature play.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946662
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	1. Chapter 1

Ace’s bedroom was far too small for Sanji. It wouldn’t be an issue under normal circumstances, but the real problem was the single porthole that allowed heat to escape the room.

Sure, it was nice that Ace had his own room. That was a luxury Sanji didn’t have, since all the men in his crew shared a communal space. Still, sometimes he’d rather risk getting caught on the Sunny than deal with the fucking _sauna_ Ace created in a small room.

Ace could control his body heat, usually. He’d gotten better at it over the years. But when they were having sex, it was a whole other story.

That wasn’t to say Sanji didn’t enjoy himself, of course. He always rode Ace like a champ, regardless of the room temperature. Though, this encounter in particular was lasting longer than usual, the air around them was getting hotter and hotter, and his thighs were starting to ache. Ace had never taken _that_ long to come before, and the combination of the heat in the room and holding back his own orgasm was starting to make Sanji dizzy.

Ace looked pretty dazed, too, although probably for different reasons. He had that dreamy look on his face that usually drove Sanji wild— but at that moment, he had to resist rolling his eyes. “It’s… so fucking hot in here,” Sanji breathed out, shuddering as sweat trickled down his neck. He felt _disgusting._

“I’m sorry, baby,” Ace said with an apologetic smile. “You… you know I can’t help it. Not when you’re movin’ your hips like tha— ah—” His own hips jerked forward, and Sanji whined. Ace was still going. His eyes were closed, and he had that blissed-out expression on his face, but he still hadn’t finished. “Mm. Maybe if I come across some seastone cuffs, we could… try that sometime?” Ace suggested. “I know you’ve mentioned that before. And bein’ restrained sounds kinda hot— no pun intended.”

Sanji scoffed, though he couldn’t help but smile at the cheesy joke. They’d definitely talked about it before, the first time Ace had left him with a burn on his back. He’d felt awful about it and made a point to better control his powers in the heat of the moment. Still, he couldn’t seem to keep his core body temperature under _seething hot._

And, well… the image of Ace cuffed to the headboard, powerless beneath him, was getting Sanji somewhere good. If only he didn’t feel so gross right then.

“I… I’m sure there’s other options, in the meantime,” Sanji said, looking around the room for just that. The porthole was open, bringing a light breeze into the room. The blankets had already been discarded onto the floor. They’d done just about everything they could to keep the room cool.

When he spotted the glass of ice water on the bedside table, he got a devious idea.

“Ooh, other options?” Ace asked. He opened his eyes just in time to see Sanji holding the glass over his chest, and didn’t have a moment to question it before the ice-cold water hit his searing hot skin.

His eyes squeezed shut and he let out a moan that would surely awaken any light sleepers in surrounding rooms. He bucked his hips up to meet Sanji’s, and the glass slipped right out of Sanji’s hands. Neither of them noticed when it fell to the floor and shattered. All Sanji could do was slump over Ace’s (now, slightly cooler) chest as Ace gripped his hips and rode out his orgasm. Sanji followed quickly behind while Ace came down with a few more jerks of his hips.

They lay there for a couple minutes, until Sanji started shivering and had to move himself away from the water. It wasn’t very cold anymore, and all the ice had melted into a puddle beneath them, but it was still uncomfortable.

Slowly, Sanji lifted his hips and moved to sit beside Ace. It was still far too hot for cuddling. “Hey, uh… what the fuck was that?” he asked with a chuckle. Ace didn’t seem to want to look him in the eye, just staring at the ceiling with a blush on his cheeks. “Isn’t a cold shower supposed to calm you down?”

Ace giggled, hiding his face in his hands. “I can’t believe you _dumped water on me,”_ he said, “You asshole.”

“I can’t believe it made you come,” Sanji snickered. “It’s way too hot in this room, I couldn’t concentrate on anything else.” He leaned down to kiss the back of Ace’s hand before he pried them away from his face. “But… maybe we should keep some cold water nearby next time, too? You know, just in case.”

Ace sighed, though he had a smirk on his face as he looked back up at Sanji. _“Perhaps.”_


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Ace and Sanji met, they were docked at a Spring island, which Sanji was grateful for. Hot weather would give him the same problems he always had, and cold weather would complicate his _plans._

The moment they stepped into Ace’s room, Ace leaned in to kiss him, but Sanji stopped him with a hand on his chest. “Go lie down,” he said. “I wanna try something.”

Ace gave him a skeptical look, though the faint blush on his face let Sanji know he was interested. “Sure thing, boss,” Ace said, and gave Sanji a kiss on the nose before he turned towards the bed. He kicked his boots off and settled down on the mattress— he’d cleared the blankets beforehand, just for Sanji.

As Sanji approached the bed, Ace noticed he was holding a metal thermos of sorts. He had no idea how he hadn’t spotted it before, or where Sanji had even gotten it from, but he was more curious than anything else. Once Sanji climbed onto the bed to straddle Ace’s hips, he opened the lid to show him what was inside.

Ice cubes.

“Wanna try it?”

Ace bit his lip, glancing between Sanji and the thermos, before he nodded. “Hell yeah, I do.”

“Perfect.” Sanji grinned as he set the thermos down on the bed, balancing it against Ace’s side— the thing must’ve been insulated pretty well, because the outside of it wasn’t even cold. “Just tell me if it’s too much, and I’ll stop, okay?” Sanji asked.

Ace raised an eyebrow. “Well, if it gets too cold, I think my body can take care of that,” he said. “But, sure. I’ll let you know.”

“Thank you.” Sanji leaned down to press a kiss to Ace’s forehead before he sat up straight again, and reached into the thermos for an ice cube. He held it in a fist to let it melt a bit before he pressed the edge of it to Ace’s stomach, just to test the waters. He could see Ace’s muscles tense in response, but his eager expression told Sanji to continue.

“I hope you brought a lot of those, ’cause that shit’s gonna melt fast,” Ace said with a chuckle, and he was right. A small puddle had already formed where he held the ice cube, so Sanji moved his hand to smear it across Ace’s skin.

“Fuck,” Ace muttered under his breath, and Sanji could already feel Ace’s erection against his ass.

He raised an eyebrow. “Is it really that good?” he asked.

Ace nodded. “It’s… hard to describe,” he said, watching as Sanji slowly ran the ice cube up his stomach. “It’s kind of a shock, but it’s— _oh!”_ He convulsed when the ice reached one of his nipples, his eyes squeezing shut. All he could do was pant and whine while Sanji held it there, long enough for it to melt and leave a puddle dripping down onto the sheets. Ace lifted a shaky hand to his pectoral, rubbing gently to try to restore some of the feeling in his skin. “Shit.”

“All good?” Sanji asked with a careful eye on Ace’s.

Slowly, Ace opened his eyes. “So good,” he replied with a nod. “Gimme another one.”

Sanji chuckled. “Demanding, are we?” he asked. Regardless, he reached for another ice cube, once again giving it a moment to melt in his hand. “What about your neck?” he asked. He knew it was sensitive, so the eager nod he got in response was no surprise. He leaned in closer, bracing himself with a hand against the mattress, before he grazed the ice cube against Ace’s jawline. Ace breathed out a shaky sigh and tilted his head up to give Sanji easier access.

“You’re so… responsive to this,” Sanji mumbled as he slid the ice cube down Ace’s neck. Ace’s eyes fluttered closed and his jaw dropped, a harsh shudder running down his body. The ice was very quickly melting, but that didn’t stop Sanji from continuing all the way down to Ace’s stomach. Once the ice had melted completely, he followed the trail back up to Ace’s neck with gentle kisses. “Good?” he asked, lifting his head to get a better look at Ace’s expression.

“Really good, yeah,” Ace breathed. His blissed-out, flustered expression was pretty familiar to Sanji, but it wasn’t something he’d ever seen while Ace still had his pants on.

He loved it.

Sanji picked up another ice cube, this time popping it into his mouth. Ace still had his eyes closed, so Sanji managed to surprise him with the combined feeling of his soft lips and the cold, hard ice. Ace let out a cute little _“Ah!”_ sound and his hips twitched up to meet Sanji’s, making him groan in appreciation. As much as Sanji wanted to tease Ace, he could tell they were both getting impatient, so he started gently rocking his hips down against Ace’s.

When the ice got too cold for his mouth, he grabbed Ace’s chin and leaned in for a kiss. He felt Ace moan into his mouth as he pushed the ice cube past his lips, though he knew it wouldn’t last long in there. With his own lips still nice and cold, he leaned down to kiss Ace’s neck, both warming himself up and giving Ace more cold touches. And then...

_Crunch._

Sanji lifted his head, momentarily concerned before he remembered the ice was still in Ace’s mouth. “Really?” he asked.

“What?” Ace asked with a grin. After a moment, he stuck his tongue out to show Sanji that the ice cube was already gone. “It wasn’t gonna last long, anyway.”

“That’s not good for your teeth,” Sanji muttered, but went right back to kissing Ace’s neck nonetheless.

“Mm, stop chastising me and keep it comin’,” Ace said with a giggle.

Sanji continued on as he had before, dragging ice cubes across Ace’s chest, making him shudder and moan. By the time the thermos was nearly empty, Ace was a wet, squirming mess beneath him— and Sanji himself wasn’t too far behind. The combination of Ace’s reactions and the near-constant rocking of his hips was enough to bring him close to the edge. 

“Do you want to come just like this?” Sanji asked, very deliberately grinding his hips down against Ace’s, “Or do you wanna fuck me?”

Ace groaned, his eyes squeezed shut and his hands gripping the soaked sheets beneath him. “I wanna fuck you so bad,” he breathed, “But I don’t think I can _wait.”_

Sanji hummed in response, and rather suddenly stopped the movements of his hips. He had another idea.

“No, _please_ don’t stop,” Ace whined, and though he tried to push his hips up to get some more friction, Sanji just sat back on his thighs.

“Ah, but we still have some ice left, don’t we?” Sanji asked, and shook the thermos to make the remaining ice cubes clink around. “I’d like to use them all.” He’d have to ask permission first, though. He glanced down at the tent in Ace’s pants before he rested a hand on his thigh. “You’ve got a couple layers on, right?” he asked.

“Fuck, yeah,” Ace groaned, nodding quickly in response. “Do it. I’m so close.”

Sanji smiled, happy to hear such an enthusiastic response, but he still took his time. He rested one hand on Ace’s stomach for a moment to warm it up before he pulled his own cock from his pants, since there was no way he was getting off the same way Ace was. He stroked himself at a leisurely pace while his other hand reached for an ice cube, which he placed in the divot in Ace’s sternum just below his pecs. It was already starting to form a puddle around itself, and Ace had to resist squirming to keep it in place.

“Just tell me if it’s too cold, okay?” Sanji asked, sounding breathless as he reached for the last ice cube.

Ace gave him another quick nod. “M’ made outta fire, I’ll live,” he said, “Do it.”

Sanji couldn’t help chuckling, but the sound was soon drowned out by Ace’s whine when another ice cube touched his stomach. He dragged it down until it reached Ace’s cock through his pants, and Ace cursed and bucked his hips forward in response. With that as a sign to continue, Sanji started rubbing the ice cube back and forth, his movements in sync with his other hand stroking himself.

Ace’s orgasm punched straight through him, making him cry out as he convulsed against the mattress. The water on his chest spilled over onto the sheets, and the other ice cube became only a wet spot in his pants. While Sanji stroked himself to completion, he splayed his freezing-cold hand out on Ace’s lower stomach just to get another little whine out of him. Sanji groaned as he spilled across his own hand and Ace’s abdomen, which was warming up quickly.

As they both came down, panting softly, Ace gazed up at Sanji with a dopey grin on his face. “I gotta hang my sheets out to dry,” he said. “I feel like I just took a shower.”

Sanji chuckled. “Maybe next time, we can take a cold shower together,” he said, and leaned in closer. “You’ll keep me nice and warm, right?”

Ace lifted his head to kiss Sanji on the nose. “Of course I will.”


End file.
